1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device with a heat sink and a fixing frame adapted for receiving the heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, electronic components of electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), memory modules, and video graphics array (VGA) chips, generate much heat in operation. The heat needs to be dissipated efficiently.
Generally, heat sinks combined with cooling fans are used for dissipating heat of such electronic components, to ensure the continued proper functioning of the electronic device. However, in a typical electronic device, the electronic components are of various sizes, and thus the heat sinks usually have different thicknesses. Each type of heat sink needs a particular fixing frame for securing the heat sink and the fan to the corresponding electronic component. Thus, a number of different heat sinks and fixing frames are needed, which adds to the cost of the electronic device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device with a fixing frame to overcome the above-described limitations.